Prologue: Happy Ending in the Dark
by Violiner15
Summary: so here is my prologue for my new fanfic "happy ending in the dark". You'll see more as it unfolds :- i don't wanna give to much away. so far just think of it as a weird combination of "once upon a time" and teen titans :- teen titans doesn't belong to me, nor does daniel radcliffe sadly or the show once upon a time which i might reference. also i got a few ideas from kryalla!


I heard the buzz of my alarm clock and rolled over to be able to reach the damn thing to shut it off. I peered at it after I shut it up and it read 7:05 AM. Thank god it woke me up, i was having one of those damn nightmares again... I groaned at the memory as I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I gazed into the mirror as I brushed my teeth and thought about what the hell I was going to wear to my first day of class. I also wondered if I was going to be recognized and I hoped to god I wasn't going to be. I didn't exactly need that... Being undercover had it's perks. I could take a break from the wild music life and I could just be normal and I couldn't wait... Granted I was not normal and neither were my 3 closest friends and my siblings which included my twin brother who is my 20 year old other half Adam, my 18 year old sister Mari, and then there's Kes (or Kessie as i called her) my youngest sister who is 15.  
I spat into the sink and rinsed. I ambled back into my room and opened my closet. I grabbed fresh underwear a fresh bra and my favorite mini Jean skirt with a dark green blouse to finish off my 'normal college but still my style' outfit. I went back into the bathroom and started the shower up. As I lathered, rinsed and repeated I kept thinking on how I ended up at Winona State University in Minnesota. My brother Adam, and my best friends Joey, Kassi and Jeremy and I struck out on our own at the age of 15 and took my siblings with us. We were fed up with the bullshit that was going on at our house so we decided that I needed to go on a national tour, they tagged along and then never come home. We have been on the run for 5 years and now we were finally 20 and starting college. I exhaled slowly as I thought back to my tour as i added conditioner to my hair, I saw all 6 of them in the audience. One was in New York, one was in California, one in Florida, one in Alaska, one was in Arizona and the last we actually couldn't find so I was worried. 'Good god they were frickin spread out' I thought as I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and reached for my body wash. I heard my friend Kassi get up and start to shuffle around our house.  
I sighed and rinsed off and shut off the water and grabbed my towel and stepped out of the shower. I dried off my slim but strong figure then wrapped my hair up in my towel and got dressed. I reached for my make up and put on my foundation to match my natural tan skin, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara then released my long, waist length hair and started to dry my natural loose curls. I loved my hair and my eyes. My hair was naturally the perfect mix of red and black and my eyes before I put my contacts in that made them green were actually green and sky blue. Green on the outer parts of my eyes and when you got closer to the pupil they turned into a sky blue. It was an interesting combination but I still loved them. Eventually my hair dried and I opened up the bathroom door to see Kassi munching on a pop tart, all ready for her turn to use the bathroom. "Morning" she grinned as she waked past me and shut the bathroom door behind her. "morning to you too" I replied as I headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed myself some orange juice and a pop tart and waited for her. Kassi, Mari, Kes and I shared the 2nd story of our house while the guys were in the finished basement. The main level was the kitchen and living area mainly.  
I gazed to the fridge and I saw the group picture of the 8 of us. We were on a beach in Mexico. From the left to the right it was Kassi's slim figure in her dark blue bikini, which in my opinion just made her pale skin just a bit paler, her short dirty blonde hair had blue streaks at the time to match her blue eyes that had a hint of purple to them, then there was Joey who was her twin with his dark green swim suit on, he is slightly tanner and muscular than Kassi with green eyes and short dirty blonde hair with a green streak in his bangs, then theirs me in the middle in a red and black plad bikini with a red streak to match and on my other side is my best friend Daniel Radcliffe then next to him my twin brother Adam, tan. Muscular with his short hair always styled in a messy spiked fashion, unlike me though his hair was black and he has blue eyes. Mari with her tan skin, long black hair tied back in a messy pony tail and her green eyes in her dark red swimsuit, then came Kessie wearing her purple bikini with her red hair in a braid that just went past her left shoulder with her blue eyes. Then lastly there was Trevor, broad shoulders, muscular and dark skin with gray eyes wearing his light blue swimming suit. That was a fun trip we took to Mexico, just to get a tan and to relax before school started back in Minnesota.  
The swinging door to the kitchen opened and in ambled Mari, still in her pajamas which consisted of a white spaghetti strap and her favorite dark blue shorts. Her black hair was pulled back into her usual messy ponytail and she looked tired. "Up all night again I'm guessing?" I asked with a smirk. "How did you ever guess?" she replied sarcastically. I chuckled as she threw me a dirty look and started pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge. "Well you can thank my personal alarm clock for me being up this early" she continued just as Kes bound into the kitchen and plopped down in the vacant seat to my left. "Mornin Avril" my youngest sibling greeted cheerfully. "Mornin Kes, how did ya sleep?" "Sound as usual" she replied looking at me with those big eyes of hers and I fought not to cave because I knew what she wanted. She was an odd 15 year old, always up early and always seemed to look adorable to try and get what she wanted. I sighed as I took my final swig of OJ and looked back at her and tried to resist, "Kessie don't look at me like that, you know that you gotta stay home and have Mari home school you and I'm sorry that it's gotta be like that but it's for your own good". She huffed of course but I knew she got it. Of course it obviously sucked to tell her no cause of him but he made sure that we weren't safe out in public alone.  
Suddenly the door swung open and in came Joey, and Kassi, both wearing jeans and matching colored dark blue shirts, Kassi's was a t-shirt and Joey was wearing a polo, followed by Trevor who was wearing tan shorts and a yellow short sleeved collared button-down shirt. Lastly there was my twin Adam, sporting a pair of green shorts with a white polo. "Wow everyone's up and ready I see" I smirked seeing that everyone also had their laptop carriers slung around their shoulders. "Yeah we are all ready to go" Joey grinned as I reached for my own laptop case and slung it on my own shoulder. "Have fun at school kids!" Kessie smirked as we headed out the door.  
I grinned as we stepped outside our house and I shut the front door behind me. I turned to the other 4 with a serious look on my face and they reacted by putting their own game faces on. "Ok guys one last time what is the mission?" I asked. "Try and see if we can find mom then find the others" Adam replied.  
We all nodded, then headed off to class.  
My full name was Avril L. Grayson and we needed to find my and my siblings mom Starfire and reverse the curse before it was too late.

so here is my prologue for my new fanfic "happy ending in the dark". You'll see more as it unfolds i don't wanna give to much away. so far just think of it as a weird combination of "once upon a time" and teen titans

teen titans doesn't belong to me, nor does daniel radcliffe (sadly) or the show once upon a time which i might reference. also i got a few ideas from kryalla orchid

also check me out on , violiner-14


End file.
